Run,Ichigo,Run!
by Chiquibyakuya
Summary: La Asociación De Mujeres Shinigamis Necesita Recabar Fondos Para La Misma Y Una Obra De Teatro Es La Mejor Opción.La Oportunidad Para Rukia De Convertirse En Una Actriz Ha Llegado. Mejor Corre,Ichigo,Corre.


**Ñyaho, hoy llego con esta historia que ni me gusta por cierto, pero no debía dejar la historia vagar por ahí en mi mente.**

**la historia llego justo cuando veía el capitulo de glee:bad reputation. y pensé "como seria una obra de teatro con esa canción" y una mueca de ichigo llego a mi mente. así que puff... asi que denle una oportunidad (?)**

**Disclaimer: Ni bleach Ni Run Joey Run me perteneces y a veces me pregunto ¿ por que mi vida no funciona?.**

* * *

Prologo

¿Suerte?no, exceso de cobardía

Ichigo sabía que ese día no iba ser el mejor de su vida, lo presentía, desde que se cayó de su cama, también, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, el típico golpe de "buenos días "de su padre, los típicos chillidos de keigo y su maldita maestra lo había sacado de clases, sin mencionar que su almuerzo desapareció y lo peor fue: haber tenido una pelea con la enana.

Y si podía olvidar todo eso, había algo mucho peor y lo tenía frente suyo el cartel que le daría un completo giro a su vida. No solo la de él, la de la enana sin duda alguna y el ya tenía un sospechoso como responsable de esta tontería.

Rukia observaba con un brillo maravilloso en sus ojos la oportunidad de hacer lo que hacía mejor, claro aparte de ser una shinigami y molestar a cierto pelinaranja: ser una actriz! Y en el mundo humano.

El cartel era de color rosa y tenia dibujos de flores y conejos, la letra sin duda era de una mujer, Y al parecer nadie se había inscrito aun. rukia aclaro su garganta, alzo la voz y comenzó a leer.

_"la asociación de mujeres shinigamis, convoca a todos (los que puedan leer este cartel) a participar en la majestuosa obra: -"RUN JOEY RUN" que se llevara a cabo para reunir fondos para la misma Asociación, las inscripciones están abiertas para todos aquellos que quieran participar, a todos los inscritos los esperamos este fin de semana en el despacho del capita toushiro y por favor si tienes un poco de dignidad no te inscribas si no sabes, a hacerlo, pueden inscribirse aquí mismo"_

_Atte: la asociación de mujeres shinigamis_

_P.D: si puedes leer esto quiere decir que no eres un humano normal _

_P.D.2: No kurosaki-san Urahara no tiene nada que ver con esto._

El pelinaranja gruño ante lo anterior.

-Ichigo, tenemos que inscribirnos!- grito emocionada la morocha, ya se veía sobre un escenario recibiendo el aplauso de millones de personas y podría haber seguido soñando si no fuera por culpa de cierto sustituto que se la estaba llevando a rastras de ese lugar.

- nos vamos, es definitivo no es mi día.

- suéltame idiota, es que no ves que me estas lastimando!.- rukia luchaba por zafarse del agarre

-crees que me importa, enana?- tenía que escapar a como diera lugar de ahí. Rukia sabía que ichigo no le soltaría la mano puesto que había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, haber espere un momento ¿entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella? Rukia se sonrojo mientras una idea siniestra se hizo presente en su mente.

- porque no me sueltas kurosaki-kun- utilizo su voz melosa- será que a kurosaki-kun le gusta tenerme de la mano? – funciono, ichigo la soltó y mientras el desviaba la mirada ocultando su leve sonrojo, la morocha aprovecho para correr hasta el cartel y escribir su nombre.

- N..O…O…O!- cámara lenta.- R…U…K...- rukia levantando el plumón- I…A…!...!- el nombre de la morena e ichigo estaba escrito en el apartado del cartel que servía para poner los nombres de los que querían participar, en lo que sería un infierno.

- listo – se acerco al sustituto- prepara tus cosas ichigo, mañana iremos a la sociedad de almas.- finalizo

- mierda….

Ishida a diferencia de ichigo se había levantado con el pie derecho. Había desayunado riquísimo, llego tempranísimo al instituto, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer enojar a ichigo y el club de costura había sido de lo mejor.

Y si todo esto parecía suficiente para el Quincy, había algo que lo hacia sonreír de una manera estúpida, no algo, más bien alguien: INOUE ORIHIME, y sin mencionar que estaba caminando de camino a casa con la mencionada antes, así que ishida no tenia de que quejarse hoy sería probablemente el mejor día de su vida, hasta el momento. Y me refiero hasta el momento por que sin duda ese día cambiaria lo presintió cuando sintió un frio helarle la piel. La pelinaranja había detenido su andar.

-ishida-kun, mira, mira, una obra de teatro- dijo señalando el cartel, ishida se acerco a lo que sería su fin.- RUN, JOEY, RUN- leyó orihime en voz alta

- no sabía que existía la versión teatral de esta canción, si ni siquiera es demasiado popular. – El Quincy acerco su rostro un poco más al cartel y sonrió de forma siniestra al ver los nombres escritos en el mismo- vaya no sabía que a kurosaki le gustara actuar.

- eso parece ishida-kun, deberíamos inscribirnos también no crees?- pero el Quincy no contestaba estaba pensando en todas las formas de las cuales se burlaría de ichigo- de acuerdo lo tomare como un sí- e inoue los inscribió a los dos- no creo que sado-kun se moleste si lo inscribo también, después de todo es solo una obra- y listo los tres estaban anotados y para cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho y el no pudo negarse puesto que la sonrisa que le dedico orihime al Quincy, lo hizo que cediera fácilmente.

Dentro de lo que cabe, sado yatsura y a diferencia de ichigo e ishida su día había sido "normal", el desayuno estuvo "normal", llego a la escuela de manera "normal", la plática de sus compañeros era "normal" como para involucrarse.

Y la tarde había estado "normal", su camino a casa seria, creía, que sería normal.

Pero fue ahí que presintió lo terrible, se acerco a ese letrero color chillante que colgaba de la pared, sudo frio y vio escrito su nombre debajo de inoue orihime.

-inoue…-suspiro- bueno…- y se retiro sabía que no era demasiado, incluso seguro que no le daban el papel, ni siquiera el secundario así que solo siguió caminando "normalmente por la calle..."

-Bien…!- siguió comiendo dulces- Kawaii… nanao-chan ya viste cuantas personas se inscribieron…!

- presidenta… dudo mucho que más de la mitad, lo hayan hecho por complacerse a si mismo.- se acomodo en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la primera fila junto a yachiru- bien pasen todos los inscritos y formen una lineal vertical por favor – los nombrados obedecieron.- bien, como aquí en la sociedad de almas no nos dejamos llevar por quien nos cae bien…- fue interrumpida

- sobre todo eso- susurro kurosaki creyendo que nadie lo escucharía pero gracias al silencio, todos absolutamente todos escucharon.

- algo que quieras compartir con nosotros, kurosaki- se acomodo los lentes.

- no.

- bien, como decía antes de que kurosaki me interrumpiera, hemos decidido que ustedes mismo elegirán los personajes

- Si!- gritaron, nadie excepto rukia kuchiki quería tener el papel protagónico

- déjenme terminar- carraspeo- es dependiendo a su suerte- la emoción se resquebrajo-así que, ruguen que su suerte no los traicione y acérquense a la repisa- la señalo, la repisa era color vino y tenía una caja que contenía papeles finamente doblados, donde vendría el nombre de lo que seguro seria la tortura de todos.

Uno a uno se acercaban a la caja y cogían el papel pero sin abrirlo hasta que ise nanao diera la orden. Ichigo estaba más que asustado no, no quería participar en esas estupideces.

-"porque no puedo, no se ser simplemente un humano normal"- borro esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza, aun que no lo admitiera conocer a la enana era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y si él hubiera sido un "humano normal" jamás se habría detenido la lluvia en su interior.

- Bien gracias a todos por entregarme su papelito solo falta kurosaki- no había respuesta- kurosaki!

- ha? Si, si – se acerco a nanao y entrego su papel, en cuanto ella leyó lo escrito sonrió.- les diré sus papeles una vez que los anote, no sin antes agradecerles por ayudarnos voluntariamente en este proyecto- nótese el sarcasmo de voluntariamente.- he aquí y los papeles son:

Byakuya Kuchiki: el padre de julie

-jajajajajajajajaja- se reía a carcajadas en el suelo ichigo.

- me dejas terminar- mirada asesina por parte de nanao

-sí.

Inoue orihime: Loraine

Ishida Uryu: Lewis

Matsumoto Rangiku: Lucie

Rukia Kuchiki: Julie

Ichigo rogaba para que no fuera él, joey pero tampoco quería que renji se encargara de eso ni mucho menos Chad, no era porque se sintiera celoso de Chad simplemente no creía que la suerte de Chad fuera tal.

3…

Renji sonreía como loco, seguramente el papel era para el.

2…

Ichigo sudaba la gota gorda no quería ser joey.

1…

Chad, bueno, Chad era Chad.

Ichigo: Jonathan… el prometido de julie

Chad Yatsura….

Renji Abarai….

Era el momento definitivo era renji o era chad.

Sado Yatsura: El cura Lewis

Renji Abarai: joey

Mierda….- pronuncio por lo bajo ichigo.

* * *

**Cortito? la verdad me gusta que los capítulos sean un poquito mas largo pero este es el prologo**

**no, joey no sera ichigo y que bueno de lo que se salvo, si saben run joey run es una cansio solo que yo lo quise hacer de obra de teatro, los unicos personajes que no son mios son joey,julie y el papa de la misma. acabo de hacer este fic en 5 minutos y la verdad es que no soy nada dada al español, pero como me preguntan y por que diablos no escribees en ingles? ni yo misma se, en fin aver que sale de esto solo espero que no muerte.**

**Gomene Por las faltas de ortografía y ya lo he dicho aunque no es tomada como excusa se me dificulta el español!**

**Reviews?, tomatazos?, Amenazas de muerte?, Invitaciones de fiestas?, etc; son bien recibidas.**

**Peace~ Irene!**


End file.
